


Demons aren't that bad

by eddieteddiebear



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddieteddiebear/pseuds/eddieteddiebear
Summary: Angela gets dragged to a party and ends up finding a rather peculiar man. What stands out the most is the fact he seems to have a tail...





	Demons aren't that bad

**Author's Note:**

> YA BOY BACK WITH ANOTHER RP LMAO

**STARTER**

Angela had spent her day like most others where she didn't have to attend class. Stacking books in the library according to alphabetic and numerical order that the books were given and having to use gestures and signals to point the kids who asked for her recommendations to the right place. Upon arriving at her humble abode of three; the closest person to her wrapped an arm around her shoulders and sweet talked her yet again into coming to one of their college parties so that she'd have a safe ride back. Despite being well aware that her friend would likely pass out, Angela agreed and changed into a set of pastel blue tights, a pair of black shorts, and a simple matching crop top to her tights. Of course, gloves and a long black collar over her neck. She easily parted from the herd Miranda had brought with her with a body racking silent laugh and evaded into a bathroom to allow everyone to settle before she found a hiding place she could people-watch from in peace. For now, she'd just scan through the cutesy apps on her phone.

_~~I waited patiently for the Lord’s help; then he listened to me and heard my cry.~~ _

* * *

##  **Micah**

As they had come in, a figure in one of the doorways caught her eye, his hair almost comically styled with two horn like shapes just above his temples. He was only around 6'0 something but he seemed to be a lot bigger compared to the huddle of girls around him, all seemingly drunk under his influence alone. His eyes were really something to behold. From where Angela was standing when she entered, they had looked red with white slit pupils. The door handle of the bathroom suddenly rattled hard, a thumping knock coming afterwards along with a husky sounding voice of "Hurry up in there."

* * *

##  **Angela**

Sighing to herself silently, she opened the door just a crack as she'd been perched atop the sink, looking to see if there was a couple looking to fornicate this early into the party or not. Luckily it was just the lone...very peculiar man. She smiled welcomingly, blue eyes shutting from the pure expression before she shut the door and hopped off of the counter and pulled open the door. Stepping out of the way of it and the aggressive-sounding man with a hop out of the small room. She waved politely--trying to look apologetic before her eyes caught sight of something trailing him into the bathroom as he entered and grew wide. Sure, sometimes people wore silly tails and ears to parties but that one _moved_. Face paling, she quickly darted up the stairs with soft footfalls, boots making them a bit heavier than usual and she picked out exactly where no one else would pick to go. ****A closet.**** Of course, with her luck she found an even better place to tuck herself away. A hatch hid at the top of the simple closet and she pulled the string to bring the stairs down and allow her into the attic. Once she was fully up on the next level, she reached a foot down to pull the door closed as well as she could and raised up the hatch. At least from the window up here she could watch the partiers on the lawn.

_~~Submit yourselves therefore to God. Resist the devil, and he will flee from you.~~ _

* * *

##  **Micah**

He watched as she scuttled away from him curiously, there was no way she could see it right...? he asked himself, kicking the door closed behind him and using his tail to lock it. After doing his business and washing his hands, he unlocked the door and stepped out, his tongue peeking out from his mouth as he tried to pick up on her scent. The scent was...clean...no drugs, alcohol...not even a super strong perfume like the other girls around him had been wearing. He followed the scent as best he could, ending up outside of a closet. He looked both ways before opening the closet and stepping in, shutting the door behind him with a low bang that could be heard from where Angela was.

* * *

##  **Angela**

Noting a slam underneath the door to her small haven, where she'd placed a pocket-sized bible into her lap to do some quick reading while she watched the teens and adults stumble about the front yard, Angela's mouth fell agape. Hoping--praying it was just a couple of kids getting it over with early. Just in case, the mute shuffled behind a stack of boxes. After all, being a mute made you good at one thing: Stealth. Sure, she'd let her phone app speak for her if she had to but explaining herself to any drunk would be a nightmare and what kind of psycho would go up into a strangers attic. Well, minus her.

~~But he said to me, “My grace is sufficient for you, for my power is made perfect in weakness.”~~

* * *

##  **Micah**

A voice suddenly popped into her head, different to the normal one. It sounded exactly like the guy from before. "Hey. I know you're up there." he 'said', the door that had hidden her opening with a creak as the stairs folded out to the floor below. Within seconds, a head popped up through the hatch, his eyes glowing dimly in the low light as he grinned and spoke with his mouth this time. "Found ya."

* * *

##  **Angela**

Refusing to stir at his words or the fact that he was _in her head_ now, the Catholic readied herself to crawl away from him. If he hunted her down like this, this was likely dangerous and a fall out of that window would be certain death. Or, if she was lucky enough, a few broken bones. She remained silent. He likely didn't know her exact location. He just wanted to scare her out because she'd found out who he was. ****What**** he was. The only things running through her head now being a mixture of shaky prayers in her own voice and warding prayers in _his_. Truly a cacophony in her mind.

* * *

##  **Micah**

He stepped up into the attic properly, being forced to stoop a little due to his height. He scanned the room, his tongue poking out a little as he followed the scent. It was almost stifling up here, like an intoxicating fog of pure. He followed it until finding the boxes the scent was radiating from. He grinned and poked his head round the corner spotting her as his grin widened. "Hello there!"

* * *

##  **Angela**

Shaking her head, her mouth opened as if to say something before she held the small book out to him; a golden cross painted onto the cover of the Holy Book. Her hair had almost fallen from its loose bun as she'd shook her head, despite how politely he'd greeted her. He still must have had a reason to track her down. A lure, maybe. She couldn't stray. Still unaccustomed to how he'd spoken to her; those thoughts ran rampant through her head, along with the sounds of _hammering and splashing water_. Breathing. So she lifted her phone with one hand, eyes moving between his bright ones and her screen as she typed out on the machine for it to speak for her in a monotonous tone. ****"I know what you are. Stay back."****

~~Be strong and of good courage, do not fear nor be afraid of them; for the LORD your God, He is the One who goes with you. He will not leave you nor forsake you.~~

* * *

##  **Micah**

He cocked his head to the side and shook his head. "Yes, I am a demon. No I'm not gonna hurt you." he replied nonchalantly, stepping fully into her view and sitting down a few feet in front of her, his legs crossing. his voice echoed in her head again as he grinned at her, "I know you're mute and I can hear everything going on. Calm down already." He reached forward and plucked the book from her hands with ease, his tail curling up over his shoulder and opening it. "I've read this before, Maata-pita had a copy in their living room. In case you were wondering, I don't burst into flames when I touch it." he stated out loud, showing her his hand. It was unscathed apart from a few minor scars.

* * *

##  **Angela**

Her uneven breaths began to even out over the span of time the ticked between the two in silence, blues scanning over him and reaching for the book tentatively. Letting out a heavy breath, she began using his method of communication--although her unease was certainly still present. "Why did you follow me if not to hurt me? You clearly didn't come up here for the party." She doubted, red lips remaining in an uncomfortable mixture of both a frown and a smile. The curiosity killed the cat. And the blonde was curious. She wanted to touch his skin, see if it burned. Wondered if he really did have horns or could bring about flames at the mere snap of his fingers. If all of those stories she'd been raised on were true. But they had to be. They were ****LAW****.

~~For the moment all discipline seems painful rather than pleasant, but later it yields the peaceful fruit of righteousness to those who have been trained by it.~~

* * *

##  **Micah**

"I did come for the party originally, I can't keep myself away from them!" he laughed, preferring to speak aloud while telepathically helping her to communicate with him. "I followed you because you saw my tail. I want to know how. I'm curious how someone as pure as yourself ended up at a party full of impurities."

* * *

##  **Angela**

"I'm _impure_." She quickly hisses in her mind, as if bitter--as if it might scare the demon away. "I-I don't know how I see it, I just do. Probably because I'm religious enough to know man from...well, you." Her voice quieted at that, softening. He reminded her of Miranda. Loose and wild...a small smile came over her lips at the thought. Which she soon realised he had access of and huffed. Diverting her thoughts to the monster before her. He looked so human. "I came for a friend. 'And I like to people watch, since it's impossible to explain you can't speak to drunks. I love people." She added with a whisper of an ending. She did love people. _In a sense._ Moving onto her knees to shimmy closer to him, she gently took a hold of her book and took it back; hugging it to her chest. "So, a demon that parties with humans? Why? To kill them?"

~~Folly is bound up in the heart of a child, but the rod of discipline drives it far from him.~~

* * *

##  **Micah**

"Is is that hard to believe I just like partying?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow, "I don't want to hurt humans, I have 2 human partners, you think I'm doing it just to kill them?" he said softly, "I was raised to love humanity despite its flaws, not destroy it."

* * *

##  **Angela**

After a moment of thinking, her hardened stare softened into one of apology and she gave him a sombre smile. "I guess I could see that being an interest. You have partners?" Suddenly, the woman quirked up-- seemingly excited. "What are they like? What is it like? Is it _love_?" Her questions bounced around her head now and she became filled with the energy she'd entered the party with. "What about all of those women out there? Were you going to...you know?" A pause went by, Angela well aware of just how deep she was prying but unable to stop herself. She shimmied closer again, remaining with their laps a couple of inches apart, as she looked over his shoulder to the window before shyly letting her excited grin fall into a bashful smile. Maybe coming on a bit too strong.

~~A man without self-control is like a city broken into and left without walls.~~

* * *

##  **Micah**

He seemed to light up a little, smiling back "I have a boyfriend and a girlfriend, Vodak and Kalea. They are the only two I "love" and they are the only two solid partners I have. Those women down there, I wasn't planning on doing anything apart from tease them and perhaps take one home with me since my partners are busy at the moment." he explained, noting that she had shuffled closer.

* * *

##  **Angela**

"What is it like? To love? Does it really change everything?" Angela thought, innocence entering her voice--much like a child being told a fairy tale. Her fingers began fiddling with each other as she looked away from him, cheeks blossoming into a soft pink. " _I bet it's soft._ " She muttered to herself, dreamy eyes now half lidded as she looked over him. Not noticing the other way her expression could be taken besides afflicted by warmth.

~~Have nothing to do with irreverent, silly myths. Rather train yourself for godliness;~~

* * *

##  **Micah**

He seemed to flick his tongue around his snakebite piercings, looking over her face, "Are you asking me this because you have never experienced it or do you have other motives?" he asked, the bridge of his nose flaring up slightly with red.

* * *

##  **Angela**

Her head cocked to the side at that, a brow lowering. "Other motives...? I-I've never experienced it. I'm excited to hear from someone who is in love with not only one but _two_ people!" She noticed the change in his face and without noticing, began staring down his features and the changes in them. Had she said something wrong? "Was it too much?" What were once bedroom eyes changed in an instant back to those filled with sweet curiosity, along with a bit of fear. That never seemed to leave her, the scent of fear.

~~Anyone who does not love does not know God, because God is love.~~

* * *

##  **Micah**

His eyes narrowed a little, "The voice in your head. Has it always been there?" he asked, staring into her eyes with his own piercing ones. "He's kinda annoying, no?"

* * *

##  **Angela**

Her hands tightened in their hold against one another, scowl coming over her lips. Why couldn't he have just left him alone? "No. He's been there for years. It was my Pastor, he just gives me advice. Constantly. Since I left." Again came the splashing, the sound of hammer hitting nail, the smell of blood, crying and the woman tensed. " _Can we not talk about that?_ I'm sorry he's annoying. I just...want to know about ****love****. Please?" She practically begged, fluttering her lashes at him as Miranda had taught her to when she wanted something the goth couldn't quite afford. Her hands leaning behind her back as she swayed her upper body in place--matching the rhythm of the music below them.

~~Even a fool who keeps silent is considered wise; when he closes his lips, he is deemed intelligent.~~

* * *

##  **Micah**

"Trauma." he mumbled, "Vodak has the same thing from his dad." he shook his head slightly and gestured to the collar, "I gather you are religious but if so why are you wearing that?" he hooked his finger under it and tugged gently, chuckling lightly. "You don't seem like the type to wear stuff like that."

* * *

##  **Angela**

Pulling away from his touch, she was genuinely surprised that her skin didn't burn or rot at his touch. "No, I made mistakes a lot. Repentance. " She claimed after the mentioning of trauma, lying through her teeth like a trained dog. She tilted her head at that question, why did it matter? It looked cute on her. Better than a scarf. "I wear it to cover a scar. _From the accident_." She thought bashfully, before determined eyes locked with his own. "You've been avoiding the question! ****Love.**** Tell me about how it feels. How it is. Please, mister..??" Not knowing his name she trailed off there.

~~Let a woman learn quietly with all submissiveness. I do not permit a woman to teach or to exercise authority over a man; rather, she is to remain quiet.~~

* * *

##  **Micah**

"Its hard to explain. You cant explain it in fact. You have to feel it to understand." He mumbled, looking away and putting his hands in his lap. "Love is not something you can explain to someone."

* * *

##  **Angela**

"Oh." She mumbled, the swelling of her heart settling down to a slower pace. Like the climax of the movie simply ended it. "What is your name? You are being kind to me, I want to know it if that's alright. Even though, it is a sin to speak a devil's name. And is your hair really like that?" She joked, silently snickering at him as her breaths gave away. Teasing him for his hair as if hers wasn't a mess.

~~"The Lord will fight for you, and you have only to be silent.”~~

* * *

##  **Micah**

"Micah. My name's Micah. And the horns are completely real." as he finished, his hair seemed to fade like an illusion, showing a pair of rather stout red horns poking through his hair. "And it's not a sin to speak a demons name if the demon was outcast from hell."

* * *

##  **Angela**

She nodded her head at that adding her own name. "Micah, I'm Angela. It's...weirdly nice to meet you?" The devout woman added with a smirk, unabashedly reaching forward and over him to touch his horns--the material they were made of being almost exactly like an animal's. Only then did she noticed she'd touched without asking and slid back away. " Sorry. I let my curiosity get a hold of me. Are you different in other ways too..?" She questioned cautiously, coyly playing with her own fingers once more.

~~But as for the cowardly, the faithless, the detestable, as for murderers, the sexually immoral, sorcerers, idolaters, and all liars, their portion will be in the lake that burns with fire and sulphur, which is the second death.~~

* * *

##  **Micah**

"I can be but I prefer to stay as human looking as possible. The reason I'm so tall is because if I don't stay in this form. I'm almost 9ft..." he shook his head slightly, "I don't mind it, I don't have nerves there so I cant really feel it, I can only feel the weight."

* * *

##  **Angela**

Her lips parted in wonder at the thought of a nine foot demon, face flushing a small bit. "Could you....not corner me, please? I want to look out of the window." She softly murmured, dropping eye contact with him to stare into her own lap. "Sorry. I know you're tall too." Little did he know she had a prank planned. Obvious, so she didn't even have to think it through well.

* * *

##  **Micah**

He shuffled to the side and let her see the window, keeping his hands in his lap and his tail curling around one of his wrists. The bangles on his wrists clinked a little as he played with his piercings a little more, seemingly zoning out.

* * *

##  **Angela**

She crawled past him with a grin, stopping beside him as he'd just begun staring into space to run her gloved fingers down the skin of his tail that she could reach and stopping to trace over the designs on the end. So pointed. Hoping it'd get a rise out of him she continued to the window quickly; pretending as if she hadn't touched him in the first place and rising on her knees to peek out of the window. Bending over just the slightest bit so that she could rest her head on the windowsill. 'And...well, she knew what she was doing subconsciously.

~~But I say to you that everyone who looks at a woman with lustful intent has already committed adultery with her in his heart.~~

* * *

##  **Micah**

He seemed to snap out of it as his tail switched similarly to a cat if you had touched their tail. He looked down before looking back up and realising where she was. The sharp but muffled clink as he bit down hard on his snakebites bars was her indication he had seen her and had figure out where it was going. He inhaled sharply before asking "What do you think you're doing...?", confusing lacing his voice. He knew exactly what was going on but really? _**From her?**_

* * *

##  **Angela**

"Hm?" She hummed, looking to him with a soft turn of her head before she turned back to peek out of the window; wiggling her ass as if excited by something she could see when she was well aware that it was hard to miss. "Looking out the window. Watching people. Care to join..?" She offered nonchalantly--despite the deep blush on her face. "The windowsill's not big enough for the two of us so you may want to look _over_ me." She advised with a smirk on her face, eyes once again becoming half-lidded as she remained still at the window; eyes locking onto a couple that seemed to be attempting to dance poorly together and snickering at the sight. So cute, but so strange. People were oddities.

**~~**You shall not commit adultery.** ~~ **

* * *

##  **Micah**

A look dawned on his face. _Oh._ he thought to himself, humming lowly in thought. Who was he kidding, certainly not himself as he moved behind her and leaned over, his hands resting on the sill outside of hers ad he tried to keep his body as far away from touching hers as possible. If he moved just an inch forward he would end up grinding into her back end and he wasn't having that. Not without some form of "yes".

* * *

##  **Angela**

"Look at the two of them dancing. It's silly and they're laughing and keep hugging or holding hands. I think they're in love." She pointed out with an excitable tone, only hushing herself at the end of her sentence. "Aren't demons supposed to be hotter than humans? Like, temperature-wise? Sorry if that's like racist, Micah." She added lowly, the apology being muttered in a hurried voice. As if she'd lowered her voice on purpose for that question. 'And it became very evident that she did mean _something_ by it when she pushed back from the window a bit further, just close enough so that she could tease him. Something she'd been very good at, she'd learned. Her bottom dragging over the front of his pants slowly--back and forth. She had to have felt it. There really was no excuse.

~~He who commits adultery lacks sense; he who does it destroys himself.~~

* * *

##  **Micah**

They are more likely to be drunk-in-love. Alcohol induced." he muttered, his hands clenched on the window sill as one of his fingers rapping on it quickly with his nails, making a soft, repetitive tapping sound. "We are but it's not exaggerated. If you held onto my wrist it would be noticeably hotter but it feels like I just have a fever to you..." his sentence trailed off as he felt her push back against his hips, his head dropping slightly as he exhaled, his breath significantly hotter against the back of her neck. "Are you sure you want to be doing this?" he mumbled, glancing back at the bible that had been left abandoned behind them.

* * *

##  **Angela**

"Doing what?" She began sweetly, toying with him and looking up over her shoulder with bright blue eyes. The perfect picture of innocence. Save for that look in her eyes and the smirk plastered across her lips--cheeks stained like petals. "Do tell, what am I _doing_ , Micah?" She furthed her question wiggling against him quickly this time; shaking her bottom with her words. "I've never had a fever before." She commented almost forgetting her inability to speak, as she felt hot breath against the back of her neck--just barely able to feel it through her thick collar.

**~~**For God has not called us for impurity, but in holiness.** ~~ **

* * *

##  **Micah**

He gave a low grunt and seemed to almost _snarl_ out "You know exactly what you are doing. I'm asking if this is really what you want to happen...if it is then give me some form of consent..."

* * *

##  **Angela**

" _I consent, Micah._ " She whispered, pulling herself away from him and closer to the window with a grin to more comfortably practically present under him. Her chest shook with a laugh as she finally was admitting to the feelings she was having. At least openly enough. She really didn't like admitting when she knew what she was doing, preferring to play the innocent route and leave them unsatisfied and blown away by her. This time, she could tell she'd be left unsatisfied if she didn't play along by that one rule. Maybe he'd not had consent before. She couldn't quite place why it was such a necessity to him...just like Miranda. Only she was currently feeling something stirring in her that wasn't quite a need to pray. Maybe a trial by fire. And just like that, the voice stopped and Angela sighed heavily in relief--despite it almost sounding like a whine in her mind.

* * *

##  **Micah**

He huffed lightly and suddenly shunted forward, grinding into her with purpose. His nails seemed to dig into the sill in front of them as he grunted lowly. He leant down, his head just above her shoulder as he grumbled, "Can't believe the girl wrapped around religions finger, the most innocent person at this whole party...just agreed to some fun with a demon of all people..." the grin on his mouth was obvious through his voice.

* * *

##  **Angela**

"The most innocent? Maybe, but I'm willing to experiment. ****Test my own religion****." She purred, Her breaths stopped to shudder when he suddenly began grinding into her backside, moving her head to the side to allow him to rest his head on her shoulder if he pleased as her hips rocked against his easily. The grin was humiliating, but she couldn't blame him when her own taunting statement was added to her point. "Wonder whose name I'll be calling by the end of it. God? Or _Micah_?" A shallow, breathy chuckle shook through her again; this time allowing him to feel it as he'd pressed himself against her. " _Isn't this what you wanted all along, Micah_? Isn't this why you hunted down my scent?"

* * *

##  **Micah**

One of his hands left the windowsill as he reached to her neck, easily undoing the collar and slipping it off. It dropped to the floor with a soft clink and he rested his nose in the crook of her neck, muttering into it "It wasn't my original intention but...I guess I got curious..." before his tongue lapped at her neck as he ground a little harder down into her. "What will your friend think huh...or are you planning to keep it a secret..." he smirked, glancing out of the window "What would they think hm..?"

* * *

##  **Angela**

"What friend?" She mustered, trembling under him as her collar was undone; glad he wasn't facing her to see the disgusting mar on her neck. Her face darkened when she noticed the position they were in. Easily seen through a window if anyone bothered to look up. "I think they'll think you're the luckiest man alive, Micah." She courageously showed off her pride in herself--feigned but enough to pass a test. "You wanna know how many people have wanted to try this with me "The Angel"? Even _Miranda_ begged at one point. I'm not usually one to give in so easily." She spoke up with a held breath, her ass instinctively moving back to gain more friction. She was already wet at the thought of how led this was. But to everyone else he was just a man. They couldn't see what she could. " _Are you using some kind of trick on me_?"

* * *

##  **Micah**

The weight of him above her back suddenly disappeared as he pushed himself up, staying on his knees behind her as his hands found her hips. His fingers slipped around to her front, easily undoing the button on her shorts. His hands moved back to the top of her hips and he cocked his head slightly. "I wouldn't use tricks..." he chuckled, his fingers hooking over the top of her shorts and tights, and starting to wiggle them teasingly but agonisingly slow over her ass.

* * *

##  **Angela**

" _What do you think you're doing_?" She demanded, rolling back to stop his progress as she sat in defiance. "Lay down, Micah." She purred, her own fingers pulling his away with ease to pull her clothing right back up. "I think I want to test you out first." She practically threatened, coy smirk over red lips before she remembered that the nasty scar on her neck was exposed. Pulling the ribbon that was holding her hair together out of her hair, she looped it around to cover most of the obvious knife scarring on her neck and directly over her voice box. IT was so much of a relief for someone else to hear her real voice. Swallowing deeply, she moved to take his place in the rear, gently pushing on his shoulders. Clear she wanted control.

* * *

##  **Micah**

He looked her up and down curiously before sitting back, barely fitting into the space she had been in not too long ago. He leaned back on his hands and stared at her expectantly, his eyebrow cocked.

* * *

##  **Angela**

She climbed onto him to straddle his hips easily, long legs keeping her high enough to almost see up her shirt until she leaned down to run her tongue along his neck for a moment in a returning gesture and ground into him with her groin and a sigh of relief. "You look pretty hot down there, Micah. Anyone ever told you that?" She teased, obvious to her that someone had at one point before she snuck her hands into his shirt and pressed kisses and kitten licks to his neck. Stopping after a moment to look him in the eyes and bringing her lips close to his; almost as if silently asking for permission.

* * *

##  **Micah**

His tongue poked out a little as he placed his hands on her hips, nodding slightly.

* * *

##  **Angela**

Angela took that as a go and snuck in a deep breath before she pressed her lips to his, locking them together in a quite gentle kiss; although she did pull away, only to kiss him once again with more fervour, her lips parting to nibble at his lips as she shook her hips from side to side over him and pressed her upper body into his. If not just to deepen the feeling of the embrace by their closeness--her mind sraying from the window just behind him that _could_ expose them.

* * *

##  **Micah**

His hands went from her hips and wrapped around her, pulling her closer in as he started to grind up into her again. His body seemed to heat up further as he grunted lowly. He had always hated foreplay of any kind and luckily his partners were a-okay with it but...he guess it was necessary this time...

* * *

##  **Angela**

Her hair hung over his cheek as she pulled away, hands moving to his pants to undo them herself. Beginning to shimmy them down with a smirk over her lips while her blue eyes scanned what exactly he’d be wearing underneath. If anything at all.

* * *

##  **Micah**

He tapped at her hip and chuckled "So you're allowed to strip me but when I try to do it it's a no no?" he asked, laughing a little as he lifted his hips up slightly, hooking his boxers with his thumbs and pulling them down to where she had left his pants. His dick flipped out , standing tall and proud as he went slightly red.

* * *

##  **Angela**

“Oh.” She purred, looking over him in what was a mixture of excitement and nervous anticipation. “Pretty much. Ladies first.” She leaned down then to lap up his cock from the base, ending with an open-mouthed kiss on the tip. “ _You’re already so hard. How cute_.” She teased, her mouth playing with the base of his shaft before she licked her way back to the top and pulled the tip into her scarlet lips. Sucking gently on it once before she suddenly sucked without abandon.

* * *

##  **Micah**

This seemed to catch him by surprise as his hips suddenly bucked up and he tried to grab at the floor beneath him. One of his hands rested on the back of her head, gripping her hair tight enough for her to feel it but not enough to hurt. There was no way she was religious right? _There was no fucking way._

* * *

##  **Angela**

Rumbling her tongue soundlessly against him, she glanced up at him as her hands met his hips, gripping them gently. She took as much more in of him as she could in one glide; smoothly sucking at him as if she _needed_ to taste him. Her lashes fluttering up towards him as she pulled back to toy with his hole with her tongue, sticking her tongue out as far as she could before she moved back down to steadily bob her head over him, her warm tongue sliding against the bottom of his cock just past her lips.

* * *

##  **Micah**

His head fell back against the boxes behind him as he groaned, putting both of his hands on her head and tangling his fingers in her hair. She could feel light force on the back of her head as he resisted the urge to push her head down.

* * *

##  **Angela**

The religious woman took in a sharp breath through her nose before bringing herself forward with a fair amount of speed to swallow down the gag that threatened to sound; her throat tightening around him during both activities. She’d taken his entire length in and blinked her eyes to take back the dew in her lashes only to stay for a few seconds before she began suckling on his length as she pulled back to just the head. Glad no one could see anything through the window with their current position.

* * *

##  **Micah**

His toes curled hard in his boots as he leant forward slightly, groaning and tugging her head up slightly. "Stop...stop for a sec..." he panted out, his eyes completely fogged over with lust and want. His tail seemed to be twitching slightly from under his leg impatiently.

* * *

##  **Angela**

“What’s wrong?” She thought, pulling off of him with a light “pop!” and smirked down at him. “Now I think we can start.” she purred, dragging her tongue over the curve of his neck. Had she done something wrong? She moved a hand to grab the end of his tail, playing with his body which was so new to her.

* * *

##  **Micah**

"Get your shorts and tights off..." he mumbled, slowly teasing his own dick as he waited. He looked a lot less composed than he did when they first met. He looked almost crazy.

* * *

##  **Angela**

“Hold on. Close your eyes and switch spots with me.” She commanded, moving off of him and waited for him to close his eyes with a smile. As if she had some sort of secret to hide.

* * *

##  **Micah**

He closed his eyes and did what he was told, using his tail to make sure he was going in the right direction.

* * *

##  **Angela**

She slid down her own bottoms to her knees, placing her hands on the windowsill as she positioned herself doggystyle for him at the window. After all, it seemed he’d gotten a kick out of it. “Open.” She added, spreading her legs just enough to allow her pink opening to be exposed to him while she wiggled he ass in the air expectantly. “ _Is this what you want, Micah?_ ” She thought in a whisper, her cheeks rosy from the absolutely humiliating pose she was left in.

* * *

##  **Micah**

He opened his eyes and took in the sight before him, humming lowly as he moved slowly back onto his knees shuffling towards her before kneeling behind her, grinding against her ass and humming lowly. His dick slipped nicely between her cheeks, like it belonged there as he put one hand on her hip and the other positioned his dick to tease at her entrance. "I'll be sure to go slow..." he mumbled.

* * *

##  **Angela**

The blonde smiled coyly at being put in such a position, feeling his tip prodding and taunting her wet entrance to gain soft gasps of pleasure. “You do whatever you need, Micah.” She reassured, excited as she hadn’t been touched for years. Only for her to swivel her hip strongly to the side to tease him just as he went to enter her with a shaking of her chest signifying a snicker. She just liked pushing buttons. Especially considering how almost wild he looked.

* * *

##  **Micah**

He grabbed both of her hips and held her still with a vice grip, the tip of his dick nudging against her entrance, the tip started to nudge its way in as he slowly and almost tenderly started to push into her. He grunted a little as the tip popped in, the warmth enveloping him and causing his hips to buck involuntarily, making him thrust a little deeper into her.

* * *

##  **Angela**

Angela’s mouth opened to release a moan she simply couldn’t make as she relished in the painfully sweet feeling. He was so big and she’d only taken his tip. “ _Oh my god, Micah._ ” She managed to think, despite her thoughts being a scrambled mess currently, her tongue lolling out of her mouth the slightest bit as he thrust a bit deeper into her. She couldn’t believe she was actually doing ****this****. With a demon. She couldn’t believe anything and it felt so good to rebel.

* * *

##  **Micah**

His head tilted forward slightly, his fringe falling into his eyes as he focused on trying not to hurt her. He thrust in a little more, giving her time to adjust as he himself adjusted. It'd been a long while since he got someone who was this pure. Sure, he had a few popped cherries under his belt but those were normally impure in other ways. Drugs and alcohol always made it less exciting so this? This was true fun.

* * *

##  **Angela**

She sucked in a gasp as he pushed further into her; quite literally soaking wet underneath him, as her shaky arms struggled to keep her upper body up under his. Although her back was arched against him as she adjusted to his intrusion. " _C-Cat got your tongue?_ " She teased mentally, although she couldn't even keep her words straight in her mind. Her entire body focused on what she was allowing to happen...and half of her mind. The now silent half. "You feel so good, It's so filling." She encouraged, glancing out of the window and down at the people below them. None seeming to have noticed the obvious position she was in through the window...then again, none of them had a reason to look up.

* * *

##  **Micah**

He suddenly thrust hard, pushing himself all the way into her with a grunt and leaning over her body, putting his hands on the windowsill like he had done earlier. He settled inside her, letting her adjust as he gently ground his hips into hers. He glanced up out of the window, humming lowly before saying in a cool and almost smug voice "Let's just hope no one looks up here...and lets also hope there are none other of my kind able to hear your head racing. I think it'd give it away, no?"

* * *

##  **Angela**

A shaky gasp that would've likely ended in a ****loud**** moan released from the mute's throat, her insides throbbing as they tried to hurriedly adjust to the length inside of her body. A hiss passing through her as her thighs trembled violently-- definitely not having expected him to suddenly bury himself inside of her, even with her goading him into it. Instinctively, she'd tried to move her hips from his during his sudden jolt forward. 'But his iron grip held her in place so that all she could do was wiggle helplessly against him. "No one else of your kind would be here, Micah." She mentally hissed, cheeks blooming into a heated red now as she took in eveything below them. "T-They won't bother looking up. Who looks into attics?" She scoffed, only to mentally groan as she rolled her hips back into his. Hoping to adjust quicker. It seemed to be working.

* * *

##  **Micah**

"You never know with my kind. We can hide really well." he grumbled, leaning and resting his nose in the crook of her neck again. He pulled back out of her slowly, teasing at her entrance before thrusting in again, grunting and burying his face in her back as he moved his hands to her waist. This was maddening but he didn't want to hurt her by going to town on her.

* * *

##  **Angela**

" _Then I guess they'd be just as dirty as you are, Micah._ " She purred,tilting her head further to the side to give him more space against her neck with a soft gasp. After all, she was weak in that spot after everything had settled. He drove back into her after pulling out and she could practically feel every inch of him enter, his hands moving to her waist and allowing her more wiggle room which she only used to wag her bottom against him to be sure he bottomed out-- her ass against his thighs while she focused on the feeling inside of her. He _was_ hot. That had been proven now. 'But she chose yet again to tease, "I didn't think a demon to be so careful. Scared I'm going to _break_?" She taunted biting her lip to hold in another breath that threatened to escape her and prove her real state of mind.

* * *

##  **Micah**

He huffed against her neck, growling lowly "If I did actually decide to not be as careful as I'm being right now it'd just hurt you...". He was being careful because he knew his own strength. He pulled back and suddenly thrust back in without warning, burying himself deeper into her with a smirk against her skin, "But fine...if you want me to be a little rougher, I'm happy to oblige..." he grinned before starting to piston his hips into her hard, seemingly still keeping some form of composure but ultimately dropping the careful attitude he had before.

* * *

##  **Angela**

She panted at the feeling against her neck, eyes shutting before she hissed in expectant pleasure when he began to push into her with an actual rhythm. Driving her over the edge of the pain part easily as he sped up his succession. Not that it truly mattered to her. The pain was subtle and her core was tight in patience. It'd been too long. 'And this was her first time consensually doing such a thing. She felt so dirty. ****So alive****. "_It DOESN'T hurt, Micah." Her mind melted into a groan and a feeling of nervousness as she opened her eyes to watch the partying people. Surely, even if they looked it wouldn't be too obvious, _right_? "I said do what you _need_ anyways, didn't I?" She panted even in her head, imagining just how she looked in such a position with her tongue out like a dog.

* * *

##  **Micah**

He straightened up, holding onto her hips rather than her waist and pulling her back as he thrust forward, causing him to go deeper and deeper as he drove into her harder and harder. His own nagging voice was telling him it was wrong but what did he care, he was a demon after all.

* * *

##  **Angela**

She quickly began to lose sight of her mind; locked onto only the feeling of him and him alone inside of her body. Ravaging her. 'And just as he'd directed her hips to meet his, she began doing the motion on her own--even swiveling her hips playfully as he pulled out of her only to plunge back in. "Why are you the worried one, sweet? _I consented. I want this. I want_ _ **you**_ _, Micah._ " She managed in a mental stupor, her breaths in reality beginning to fog the glass so she lowered her head, a bead of drool dripping off her tongue embarassingly enough.

* * *

##  **Micah**

"Because I know my strength...you don't." he grumbled, tailing off into a groan as he suddenly picked up the pace, hammering into her like his life depended on it before slowly down again, seemingly teasing her.

* * *

##  **Angela**

She hissed at the sudden drop of speed, unable to hear the noise of skin meeting skin like she'd felt the most stimulation from. 'And began her own steady pace against him. If he was going to be so slow about it, she'd just have to work for it herself. Even if she did hum and moan in her mind with each and every move she made to join their hips. "Stop it." She whined mentally, like a mewl-really.

* * *

##  **Micah**

He leant down, dragging her hips back and burying himself deep in her before holding her still with a vice grip, grinding slowly into her like a dog in rut. "Make me." came the gravelly voice over her shoulder, his lips and piercings grazing at her skin as he contemplated marking her up for good measure.

* * *

##  **Angela**

She struggled against his grasp, hardly shaking the both of them as her breath shuddered as soon as his lips and piercings grazed her shoulder. ~~A weakness of hers~~. " _I will, then._ " She hissed, moving a hand from keeping her over the windowsill to working to dig underneath his own fingers. His strength far outmatched hers and her mind whined for the feelings to continue. Moving her hand back as she'd started to become unstable, she moved her hips in a riding fashion instead. Up and down. Up and down On repeat. He may be able to keep them in place but she could still use her muscles. " _I guess I'll have to do it myself then. Since you can't_." She teased, hoping to get a rise out of Micah as she shuddered at the friction her own actions caused.

* * *

##  **Micah**

He suddenly grinned against her skin and picked her up easily, sitting himself back and bringing her down on his dick. His hands moved to her thighs and pulled them apart from underneath, his palms burning into her skin. The force of how he had brought her down hit a very sensitive deep within her and as he started to grind up into her, his dick brushed against the sensitive spot over and over. He pressed his mouth to the crook of her neck again and started to nip at the skin there, chuckling lowly as he did so.

* * *

##  **Angela**

She was pulled up and onto him, seating herself on him like a whirlwind; her mind suddenly jarring just as her lower half shook and convulsed against him as he kept himself sheathed inside of her, moving just enough to brush over the spot in her wet cavern to make her mind's voice--once so cocky, fail her. She'd begun to speak only to stop with a broken and fairly loud whimper. She spread her legs a tad further and ground into his lap for that _feeling_ one more time before she began to him once again by lifting her hips off of him for several seconds at a time, then bringing herself down over him. Allowing the cool air to tease him before she brought him back into her folds. Although she paused at the feeling of his lips against the crook of her neck, teeth nibbling on her skin and forcing a shaky breath out of her as her eyes closed once more to focus on not giving him the satisfaction.

* * *

**31 July 2018**

##  **Micah**

He grumbled against her neck, his teeth threatening to do serious damage, "You do some of the work, I wanna see what you got...". His tongue laid flat against her skin, burning into her as he ground up harder.

* * *

##  **Angela**

Angela rolled her eyes open at that, smirking even further as he continued to lightly play with her neck. Luckily not enough to gain any obvious reaction from her, not from behind. " _What I've got? You're just trying to find a way to ask me to ride you because it's too good._ " She goaded, placing a hand on the floor in front of her for help as she looped the other around to lock into his hair so that she could playfully tug at it. Riding him was no difficult task if you put aside the length and how she couldn't help but moan or tug at his hair when the tip of him brushed against the spot inside of her that made her a panting mess. Smirking as she lifted herself almost completely off of him and wiggled her hips back down his length; even going as far as to change the angle for him by leaning forward and escaping the assault on her sensitive neck.

* * *

##  **Micah**

His hands gripped at her waist as he groaned out, his body reacting as if he were being electrocuted. He would occasionally twitch or buck up, his nails sinking into her sides slightly. "Fuuuck...." he groaned out as she leant forward, the angle now meaning her insides were now assaulting his sensitive areas. His tail seemed to twitch up a little from it as he sat back and enjoyed the experience

* * *

##  **Angela**

She twisted her hips at the slow curse as if she were a bellydancer, raising her ass to give him a better view as she was practically riding him--well, face down-ass up. Wiggling up nearly off of him until he made a sound, then dropping herself on him quickly and carefully. The blonde stopping while he was sheathed inside of her for a moment to grind into him, her core growing hotter the longer he remained inside of her and that made her tingle. " _You like this, Micah?_ " She purred mentally, smirking at the reactions she was pulling from him after he'd pulled such a sudden stunt. Suddenly, she froze. Almost freeing him completely from her cunt. "I can stop if you want." She added practically threatening him, demanding some form of response from the demon.

* * *

##  **Micah**

He let out a pathetic whimper when she stopped, whining out "Don't stop now..." like a child. He grumbled slightly before taking hold of her hips and pulling her back down hard, grunting slightly at the sudden change in temperature.

* * *

##  **Angela**

Moaning in relief in her mind, she started again; only this time with more desire filling her and the bundle in her stomach rising. " _What a bad boy._ " She hissed, voice pausing for a moment as she repeatedly dragged herself over his cock, only to attempt to pull herself back up again--knowing very well he was enjoying this position better. She was just _that much_ of a tease. She was practically dripping down his base when she bottomed out, his length covered in her slick and she glanced down at herself only to shift back further onto him with a dazed blush. "Tell me what you want me to do for you, Micah." She demanded. Clearly, feeling in control of the whole endeavor. She started it,after all.

* * *

##  **Micah**

His head fell back against the boxes and he groaned out, his nails sinking into her exposes thighs as he growled "Make me cum...I don't care how just _make it fucking happen_.". He seemed completely out of it as he bucked his hips up hard into her, getting more and more desperate.

* * *

##  **Angela**

With a hum she stopped again, holding herself over Micah playfully. "Hm. That's not fair. I want to cum too. _Work for it_." She purred, very slowly lowering herself back onto him only to bring her riding to an ultimate sluggish pace against his ruts, her smirk visible if he could see her face. Her breathing had calmed; as if she enjoyed torturing the demon, and she knew that this slow pace couldn't bring anyone to climax. Maybe to the edge if they were horny enough, but never enough to climax.

* * *

##  **Micah**

He snarled lowly, his tail twitching more in annoyance as he suddenly started to use her hips like a toy, pulling them up and shoving them back down on him at breakneck speed. He wasn't gonna play games like this, not today.

* * *

##  **Angela**

Her heart beginning to race again as she was pulled over him like a toy, she shuddered in pleasure. He was going so fast and so deep, at this angle it only felt deeper. "Micah! _Not very nice _of you to not finish a lady off. " She whined mentally, pulling his hands from her hips to continue at her own fairly quick pace. Not nearly as fast as he'd had her panting on his lap--but faster than her previous steady pace and bent at that oh, so sweet angle she'd noticed he'd liked as it was practically his only vocalization. "_Such a bad boy. 'And I'm being so good for you--practically an _angel_." She mocked, her breath increasing in speed as she did against him, stopping every few thrusts to wiggle her hips against his base as she like the full, hot sensation he gave her.

* * *

##  **Micah**

"You wanna cum...fine...I'll help ya out..." he muttered, suddenly grabbing her waist and pulling her up so her back was flush with his chest. As soon as he was in a comfortable spot he started suddenly fucking into her hard, every other thrust hitting that sweet spot. One of his hands slipped up her shirt and tugged her bra down, his hot fingers starting to roll her nipple between them as he pummelled her from beneath.

* * *

##  **Angela**

Her throat hissed in relief at that, mind groaning loudly and repeating his name in a whisper. As he was all she could think about when he drilled into her so roughly and so _good_. That spot making her whine and mewl like she was drunk or something and her chest pushing up into his hand as she was bounced on his cock like she weighed nothing. Sure, she wasn’t too large but she was well aware of the extra weight her hips came with. “O-okay. I’m close enough. _Please_.” She whispered after a couple of minutes of the action, promising she would be good for him without words.

* * *

##  **Micah**

He started driving harder, aiming for the spot every time and only occasionally missing as he grumbled into her shoulder "In or out." It was more of a demand than a question.

* * *

##  **Angela**

“ _In_.” she hummed, unsure if he needed her to bend over again so she moved his hand aside and bent forward so that she was just like he liked her. Face down—ass up. She had nothing to be concerned of. Heavy doubts that their genes could mix in the first place, let alone with the birth control planted inside of her. “P-please cum in me, Micah. I wanna feel how hot it is. I want you to make me remember this all night.” She purred, meeting his hips with every thrust while she painted on the floor, feeling herself teetering over the edge until she practically screamed his name in her head. Eyes screwing shut as her walls contracted and loosened around him; tightening and loosening like a toy to drive him and anything he had to offer further into her core. Although he’d reached the end of it, surely.

* * *

##  **Micah**

He leaned over her, pinning her to the floor with his chest as he grunted into her back. His thrusts became more and more erratic until eventually he inhaled sharply, his hips stuttering to a halt and a groan escaping his lips as a warm feeling burst into Angela. He softly rutted his hips into her, panting lowly in her ear as he buried his face in her shoulder again. He murmured something into her, inaudible as he practically dead weighted on her back, grinning against her skin.

* * *

##  **Angela**

“Mm? What was that?” She panted out, blushing deeply when she felt the warmth burst into her with each stuttered thrust of his hips against her ass. She was trapped under him as he practically let her carry his weight on her backside, sighing in relief after a few more pants and a bit more grinding of her hips against him despite the heat. The feeling of his breath on her ear had made her tremble underneath him, though, just as her thighs trembled at feeling him cum inside of her sensitive hole.

* * *

##  **Micah**

He stayed like that for a few more seconds before pushing himself up and pulling out, sitting back with a thud on the floor and panting, "Not important, talkin' to myself..." he muttered, staring at her from behind with a childish grin on his face, "You know, you look really good like that."

* * *

##  **Angela**

“Not fair. _Tell me_. It made you grin. ” She snickered, waving her ass in the air for him playfully before she slowly sat back up herself. “Thank you. I had a little help.” She snapped,tucking her calves under her thighs as she caught her breath herself.

* * *

##  **Micah**

He chuckled, shaking his head. "It's really not important..." he stated, stretching slightly as the tip of his tail flicked happily from side to side.

* * *

##  **Angela**

Huffing now, she pulled her panties up before the sticky fluid traveled down her thighs and began to pull up her tights and shorts as well. “Micah. Come on. Tell me. I think it’s okay fair.” She said with a blissed out smile plastered on her face, her stomach still fluttering from her own orgasm it’d been so long.

* * *

##  **Micah**

"I said we should do it again some time." he grumbled, pulling his own pants up and doing them up.

* * *

##  **Angela**

She nodded happily at that, leaning forward to plant a quick kiss on his lips. Obviously not used to the whole...quickie and leave business. “ _We should if you think you can handle it_.” She toyed with him, crawling back to peek out of the window. “Too bad for you I don’t think anyone caught us.” She added, pulling her choker back on and turning back to him to stick her tongue out playfully.

 


End file.
